


5 Days A Week

by some_mad_lunge



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Admiring from Afar, And who doesn't love a smitten bean, Co-workers, Fluff, M/M, Robert is a smitten bean, and a little humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mad_lunge/pseuds/some_mad_lunge
Summary: Robert hadn’t even turned on his computer before Vanessa came rushing into his cubicle. Her eyes were wide but her voice whispered as she beamed at him.“Oh my God. He’s back Robert. He came back a week early. And the picture is gone.”So anyway, that was the start to the most insane Tuesday of Robert’s life.*Very loosely based on "Attachments" by Rainbow Rowell*





	5 Days A Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illgetmerope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illgetmerope/gifts).

Robert hadn’t even turned on his computer before Vanessa came rushing into his cubicle. Her eyes were wide but her voice whispered as she beamed at him.

“Oh my God. He’s back Robert. He came back a week early. And the picture is gone.”

So anyway, that was the start to the most insane Tuesday of Robert’s life.

************

Robert didn’t usually mind Monday. If you asked him Tuesday was the most loathed day in his week. First off it was as far away from the weekend as you could get. Monday you were still relaxed from your two days off. Wednesday was hump day, halfway there. Thursday was filler, but you knew that tomorrow was Friday and Friday was the countdown to freedom. But Tuesday, bollocks to Tuesday. You had too many work days to get through and the joy of the weekend was long gone.

It didn’t help that Robert had pulled into work 15 minutes late, which made him even later because he couldn’t find a parking spot. You would think a company with over 200 employees would make sure it had enough parking, parking they made the employees pay for no less. He was able to snag the last spot but it was a hike to the office building. From there he couldn’t find his access card and security wouldn’t let him through without it, even though he saw them every weekday morning for the last three years. 

Hell, he’d even bought Stan, the nicer of the guards, a Christmas present last year.

He had to dump out his messenger bag, found his pass wedged in between the pages of the new Stephen King novel he was reading. He also found two loose pieces of gum that he’s pretty sure he never purchased and a ketchup packet that looked possible prehistoric.

When he finally made it through the tedious lift ride to the third floor he beelined to his cubicle. Normally he took the stairs to avoid awkward conversation, he also liked the adrenaline it gave him. A pep in his step. There would be no pep today.

There was only three of them in the IT department, not including their manager Jimmy. He was a nice enough bloke but knew nothing about computers or management or, well anything really. His wife’s uncle owned the company which explained all that. Still he wasn’t a bad boss, never denied them time off or sick days. Generally let them do what they wanted as long as the work got done. 

Robert saw Joe on the phone, rolling his eyes as he twirled in his chair, talking into his headset. He saw that Vanessa wasn’t at her desk but her pink lava lamp was turned on which meant she was somewhere in the building. Joe and Robert did more of the technical hands on IT stuff in their building, Vanessa was better with the customer service and software issues, mostly because she was bubbly and outgoing and knew how to talk to people. The only people Robert knew how to talk to was Vanessa, his sister Victoria and his cat Gigabyte. Yes, he was aware that his cat wasn’t a person. Still.

He wasn’t awkward, he was just shy. It’s why he loved computers, it was all logic and code. If something was broken you just had to find the error and fix it. People were never that simple. Plus Robert had a tendency to be blunt. He wasn’t cruel but he said what he thought. Some people thought that was rude, he thought it was direct and to the point. Also he tended to talk to himself when working out a problem. Being an audience to his stream of consciousness wasn’t always enjoyable for others.

Unfortunately a large part of Robert’s job for the last year had nothing to do with code at all. It had everything to do with spying on his coworkers. It was part of a productivity initiative, trying to curb employees from using their internal messaging system for personal conversation. Everyone did of course, no matter how many emails were sent out by management about policies or thinly veiled threats. Robert spent a portion of everyday reading through conversations from the boring to the titillating. 

He knew Priya in Accounts had a casual hookup situation with Pete in Logistics, one that Pete’s girlfriend would be none to happy about. He knew that Bernice, the company director’s personal assistant, spent too many weekends drinking wine and crying about her love life. He knew that sales manager Charity had slept with half of her team, but also had a massive crush on Vanessa.

The worst part? He wasn’t allowed to tell his coworkers what he was doing, Jimmy had insisted. They heads of the company didn’t want the employees to know they were making good on their threats. That meant all the juicy gossip he had to keep to himself. If Vanessa ever found out she’d never forgive him.

Robert hadn’t bothered to report anyone. No one was plotting a murder or stealing from the company. The daily grind was boring enough, and he couldn’t deny that having a friend at work to chat to broke up the monotony of the day. Daily lunch breaks with Joe and Vanessa were sometimes the only social interaction Robert had during the week.

He’d been good, he’d like to think, eyes skimming over the words. He didn’t like snooping into other people’s personal lives. He didn’t like being a watchdog. He’d type up his memo at the end of the week and send it off to Jimmy. All was well.

Until six months ago when _he_ started working in Customer Service and Robert fell in love with everything about _him._

It was usually Joe who did new employee technical orientation, outdated as the process was. This is a mouse, this is your monitor, don’t shut down the PC by holding down the button, blah blah blah. That day Joe had been out sick and Vanessa had given Robert a sympathetic smile as she handed him the work order.

Aaron Dingle, sixth floor, station 43.

He’d taken the stairs up to the floor. He’d waved at Pearl, the front area receptionist who gave him cookies every year for his birthday. He smiled at a few of the ladies already talking on their headsets as they waved their fingers at him. Everyone here was nice, it wasn’t their fault Robert had no real people skills.

He walked silently and probably should have made his presence known somehow, coughed or shuffled loudly. Instead he simply said, “Aaron Dingle?” to the broad shoulders and dark hair before him. He must have spooked the man, making him swing quickly around in his chair, his legs connecting with Robert shins and causing him to yelp in pain.

“Oh shit, mate, sorry.”

The voice was gruff and caused a shiver to go up Robert’s back as he rubbed his hands on his leg, no doubt bruises already forming. Then he’d glanced up into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, his heart had leapt into his throat, he knew his mouth hung open like a gaping fish. 

“Right uhhh…”

His brain stopped working and he forgot why he was even there. Then Aaron smiled at him and Robert fell the rest of the way into maddening and unrequited love. 

“You the computer bloke? I promise I know how to work a mouse.” He offered up his hand and Robert didn’t want to be rude, he also didn’t want to embarrass himself so he averted his eyes as their fingers touched. Robert felt like someone had hit him with an electric shock at the brief press of skin, but at the same time he noticed a framed photo on the small cubicle shelf. Aaron, standing with an attractive man arm in arm, beaming smiles on both their faces. 

It was just like life to show Robert the perfect things he wasn’t allowed to have.

Aaron caught him looking and cleared his throat loudly. Robert mentally kicked himself and tried to think of something not stupid to say.

“Seems like you’re already settled.” He snuck a glance at Aaron then, was rewarded with a small smile and eyes flashing in relief. It took Robert a moment to realize that Aaron had been worried about the whole _probably gay_ thing, when in truth Robert was kind of crushed by the whole _gorgeous and happily taken_ thing.

He gave a quick run through after that, these things never took more than 10 minutes at most. Aaron seemed like a smart chap, probably too smart to be working the phones for a living, but Robert wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“So you good?” Robert kept looking at the little smile wrinkles at the corner of Aaron’s eyes. He was oddly fascinated by them.

“Yeah, thanks.”

He turned to leave, grateful he hadn’t embarrassed himself too much when Aaron’s soft, “Wait.” had him turning back around.

“You never told me your name.” 

“Oh I’m Robert, Robert Sugden.” He kind of hated his name in that moment. It sounded boring.

“Well, thanks again Rob.” Aaron spun away in his chair and thankfully didn’t see Robert almost trip over his own feet in his rush to get out of the department and to the safety of his own desk.

After that he got a direct message at least once every two to three weeks. Aaron’s monitors weren’t working right or his programs had frozen. Robert would scurry up there, fix the issue as Aaron made small jovial chit chat. 

He was just a nice guy, he was a gorgeous guy and Robert hated whoever that bloke was in the picture on Aaron’s desk.

After a couple months Vanessa knew all about his crush on Aaron, and therefore so did the third part of their trio.

In essence it was all Joe’s fault.

“Look mate, you don’t know that guy is his boyfriend or whatever. It could be his brother. You need to do some recon.” Vanessa had agreed with Joe but Robert had shut them both down. Even if he attempted to find out more information about Aaron _the most handsome man on the planet_ Dingle that would mean talking to him. Robert barely made it through eye contact when Aaron needed help with his computer.

One time Robert had gotten a mustard stain on his shirt and fixed Aaron’s computer when he knew the man was out to lunch so that the object of his affection wouldn't see him looking a mess. When he’d gotten a quick thanks with a smiley face later that day via messenger he’d almost thrown up.

But he thought Joe might have a point. Maybe if he learned more about Aaron then this silly, and yet soul crushing, infatuation would end. Later that day as he skimmed through the messaging logs he saw Aaron’s name and well, it was his job wasn’t it? He was supposed to read what employees were talking about. It had nothing to do with recon, at least not at first.

**A_Dingle**  
Lunch today? Alex was in a rush and took mine this morning.

**A_Barton**  
So domestic. Count me in.

**A_Dingle**  
You’re an idiot.

Robert knew he was chatting to Adam Barton, who had worked for the company long before Robert started.The two men clearly knew each other outside of work, which meant they talked a lot. He dug up old messages and found out as much as he could. Everything he could. He soaked it all in.

Robert learned the man in the picture was indeed Aaron’s long term boyfriend Alex, a doctor no less. Robert hated him.

Robert also learned Aaron had a little sister who lived in Ireland, a nosy mum who owned a pub and that he was the most perfect man to ever walk the Earth. 

Robert ended everyday by reading Aaron and Adam’s messages. He noticed slowly over the next month the tone of them began to change.

**A_Dingle**  
Alex has been acting weird lately.

**A_Barton**  
Maybe he knows about your unrequited love for Mr. Floppy.

**A_Dingle**  
Shut up. Of course he doesn’t.  
**A_Dingle**  
It’s just been different since I moved in. I don’t have my own life anymore. He works late shifts and I just sit at home alone. When he is there it’s like we have nothing in common.

**A_Barton**  
Mate, give it some time. You moved here for him didn’t you? Drinks on me after work?

**A_Dingle**  
Yeah.

That one made Robert pause. He wasn’t stupid, he didn’t imagine he’d ever have a future with Aaron. That didn’t mean he didn’t want Aaron happy. This Alex guy clearly didn’t know what he had, then again, Aaron wanted Alex. Yeah, Robert really hated the doctor.

**A_Dingle**  
Do you remember those ring pop things from when we were kids?

**A_Barton**  
Yeah, I loved those.

**A_Dingle**  
Well the bf and I got into a fight about them last night.

**A_Barton**  
Bro how?

**A_Dingle**  
I saw them for sale in a shop and wanted to buy one, nostalgic or whatever. He went on and on about the crap they put in them. 

**A_Barton**  
But it’s candy, like who cares?

**A_Dingle**  
That’s what I said. Anyway, I didn’t get one and I’ve been craving it like mad.

**A_Barton**  
I have some mint gum.

So it wasn’t really Robert’s fault. When he was at the shop that afternoon and he saw the candy near the register, well he had to buy one. Okay two. He bought two. It took him a few days before he got up the nerve to leave it on Aaron’s desk when he came in early.

He’d had to come in early for work, honest. He didn’t specifically change his alarm, and his morning routine to show up an hour before his shift to leave it on Aaron’s desk.

Okay, that is exactly what he did.

He was a bundle of nerves and Vanessa gave him a weird look when she arrived to see Robert at his desk. He rambled some excuse about being unable to sleep and she seemed to buy it.

He watched the message logs, he had to wait for someone to close the chat window for it to be archived and Robert to have access. His heart leapt in his throat when he saw a new one with Aaron’s name on it.

**A_Dingle**  
Mate, how did you know cherry was my fav?

**A_Barton**  
What you on about?

**A_Dingle**  
The ring pop you left on my desk, it’s cherry.

**A_Barton**  
Wasn’t me. 

**A_Dingle**  
Right, sure.

**A_Barton**  
I’m serious.  
**A_Barton**  
Wait...was it Alex?

**A_Dingle**  
Right cuz he’s into being romantic.

**A_Barton**  
Bro if you think a ring pop is romantic you have low standards. Maybe you have a stalker.  
**A_Barton**  
Bernice was extra chipper to you this morning.

**A_Dingle**  
Oh God do you think?

Robert was freaking out, because he had not thought this through. Now Aaron was going to think poor love starved Bernice was making a play for him. What if he went to HR? What if it all came out? 

Shite.

He jumped out of his chair and ran up the stairs, he didn’t have a plan but he needed to do damage control. God, he was so stupid sometimes. What had been thinking? He’d just wanted Aaron to be happy, not worry that someone at work was obsessed with him. 

(Robert was not obsessed, he was infatuated, thank you very much.)

He rushed into the big office, not realizing he would actually have to talk to the object of said infatuation until he’d tapped him on the shoulder. Then there was big blue eyes and that smile that made Robert weak in the knees.

“Hey Rob, what’s up?”

His brain short circuited, and he just blinked at Aaron, what was he doing again?

Oh right, damage control.

“You didn’t find a ring pop anywhere around your desk did you?”

Aaron’s eyebrows shot up, and then so did his hand, he had it on his pinky finger, already half consumed.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, sorry about that. I had to install some new software so I came in early this morning. It must have fallen out of my pocket.” Smooth Sugden, really smooth. Now he thinks you have children’s candy for breakfast. Super attractive.

“Oh, mate I’m sorry. I thought Adam left it for me.” Aaron looked at his hand and then back to Robert again, he sincerely looked apologetic.

“No, no bother. More where that came from. Enjoy it.”

Aaron smiled at him, then popped the candy into his mouth again. Because today was the day to torture Robert with a glimpse of Aaron’s red stained tongue apparently.

“I will. Thanks!”

Aaron’s phone rang and they both jumped. 

“Right, I’ll get out of your hair.” Robert couldn’t get out of there fast enough, barely able to breath until he was back in the stairwell.

It was another hour before Robert knew he had averted the crisis entirely.

**A_Barton**  
Too bad, no secret admirer for you.

**A_Dingle**  
Shut up.

**A_Barton**  
I can see it now, Mr. Floppy on one knee, declaring his undying love.

**A_Dingle**  
I hate you.

Robert’s next mission has been to determine who Mr. Floppy was. He didn’t even know where to start until he watched Joe on the phone, brushing the hair from his face. 

Joe had floppy hair. Joe went up to the call center just as much, if not more than Robert did. 

So Robert watched Joe, because he clearly had something Robert didn’t. He liked Joe well enough, as coworkers went he was all right. But he also chewed really loudly and thought women were a dime a dozen.

What did Aaron see in him?

After that Robert tried to put Aaron out of his mind. He made sure Joe went up for any service calls Aaron had, it was what the man would want anyway. Robert still had to read the logs though. Life was indeed unbelievably unfair.

**A_Barton**  
You excited for your trip? I’m so jealous.

**A_Dingle**  
You want to go instead?

**A_Barton**  
Mate, it’ll be alright.

**A_Barton**  
You just need to both get away from work. Connect or whatever.

**A_Dingle**  
I don’t know, it feels over.  
**A_Dingle**  
Maybe you’re right.

**A_Barton**  
Of course I am.  
**A_Barton**  
Pull a wire out of your computer or something. Mr. Floppy will make you feel better.

**A_Dingle**  
Why are we mates again?

What followed were basically the worst five days of Robert’s life. No Aaron at work to sneak a peek at in the car park. Joe and his perfectness for Aaron haunting Robert’s every step. Over the weekend Robert promised himself he was going to let it go. He was being ridiculous. The guy was dating a doctor and didn’t even know Robert existed.

Monday he’d had an okay day. He even ate lunch with Joe and had a few laughs. He could do this, no problem. It was just a crush, it wasn’t a big deal. Just a crush. That he’d had for over half a year. On a bloke that was so beautiful it made his eyes hurt. 

Robert went home that night and sat with Gigabyte in his lap. He’d be better tomorrow. He still had another week before Aaron was due back. He’d have it out of his system by then.

And then Tuesday happened.

**********

“That’s too bad.”

Vanessa huffed at him.

“Robert this is your chance. Get in there. Make a move.”

Robert sighed. He couldn’t tell Vanessa Aaron had a crush on Joe, he couldn’t tell her he knew the newly single man had no interest in Robert. It killed him, but he couldn’t tell anyone. Maybe that’s why it hurt so much?

“If he did just go through a break up the last thing he needs is computer nerds throwing themselves at him.”

Thankfully Vanessa’s phone rang and saved him from further interrogation but she still scowled at him for the rest of the morning.

The logs, however, were having a field day with the latest bit of office gossip.

**T_Metcalfe**  
I’m telling you. He took the photo out of the frame and ripped it into tiny pieces.

**P_Sharma**  
No!

**T_Metcalfe**  
YES!

**C_Dingle**  
No I don’t know anything.

**L_Thomas**  
Aren’t you his aunt or something?

**C_Dingle**  
Second cousin.  
**C_Dingle**  
I bet the doctor cheated.

**L_Thomas**  
Not everyone is like you in a relationship.

**C_Dingle**  
HEY!

It was more of the same. Robert was desperate to know that Aaron was okay but everyone just talked about was the drama of it all. One thing he knew for sure, Alex was mental if he let Aaron get away. Insane. Certifiable.

Not like Robert, who was completely sane and didn’t even leave his desk for lunch in case Aaron’s name flashed on his screen. Finally near the end of the day a log came through. He had to take a deep breath before opening it.

**A_Barton**  
You still alright mate? 

**A_Dingle**  
Stop fussing. I ended it remember. Honestly, I’m relieved.

**A_Barton**  
You should have taken the rest of the week.

**A_Dingle**  
And do what? Hang out in your apartment? No thanks.

**A_Barton**  
You sure you don’t want to go for drinks after work.  
**A_Barton**  
Maybe Mr. Floppy will be there.

**A_Dingle**  
You know he never goes to those things.  
**A_Dingle**  
Nah, I’m good mate. Have fun though.

Robert sat and read the words over and over again, let them sit heavy in his heart. At least Aaron was okay, he seemed glad that things were over with Alex. That was good. Robert didn’t think Joe was bisexual like himself but maybe he could find out. Maybe send him Aaron’s way if he was. 

He just wanted Aaron to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him. And it would never be with him.

He suddenly felt exhausted, and looked up to see that he’d stayed much later than necessary. At least the hike through the car park would be free of people. He didn’t know if he could face anyone right now. Plus, everyone would have left already, which meant it was safe to use the lift. That would be a nice change.

Robert should have known, it was a Tuesday, the day from hell, and it never tired of reminding him of that fact. Because when the doors opened he was suddenly looking into the small space. The one that had Aaron Dingle leaning against the back wall. He smiled when he saw Robert and once again Robert lost all ability to function.

So much so that the doors started to close in his face. Thankfully Aaron jumped forward and stopped them with his hand. 

Well, in for a penny and all that. Might as well let this day crash and burn him to smithereens. He shuffled in and hitched his messenger bag higher on his shoulder.

“You okay there, Mr. Floppy?”

Robert froze. Possibly the world shifted. Or was that the lift? Did he just call Robert...

“Mr. Floppy?” So it seemed Robert’s voice still worked.

He looked at Aaron then, watched that perfect mouth gape open, those amazing blue eyes widen.

“Shit, sorry. Adam and I call you that. It’s not a bad thing. Like floppy disks, cause you’re the IT guy.” Aaron offered an apologetic smile, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“I’m Mr. Floppy.” Robert didn’t even recognize his own voice, it sounded so sure. So confidant.

Was this real life? Was he dreaming? 

_Please don’t wake up. Please don’t wake up._

“It’s silly I know….”

Robert didn’t let him finish, because suddenly he was a man of action. He dropped his messenger bag, crowded into Aaron’s space and pressed their lips together.

It was like being in a ray of sunshine, warm and comforting. It was soft and sweet and Robert could die happy.

Until Aaron slid his hands around Robert’s waist and licked into his mouth, pulled them closer together. Then Robert was certain he had died, he was now in heaven, or was this ecstasy? It was hard to tell. He was pretty sure his brain no longer worked. He was fine with that. Thinking was overrated. 

He never wanted to think ever again.

**********

Tuesday’s are Robert’s favourite day of the week. He’ll wake up to his boyfriend’s face pressed into his neck, or laying on his chest, sometimes snuggled on his arm. The alarm will go off and Aaron will groan. Then he’ll squeeze Robert tight, kiss him with gross morning breath that really isn’t gross in the slightest.

They’ll get ready for work, eat breakfast, possibly make out in the entryway before putting on their shoes. Then the commute to work that’s filled with conversation, complaints about coworkers and discussions on plans for that evening. Or for next week. Sometimes even next month.

Robert still takes the stairs, but Aaron prefers the lift, so he’ll kiss Robert on the cheek and they separate. Sometimes Robert has lunch with Aaron, sometimes with Aaron and Adam. Heck, sometimes with Vanessa and Joe and Aaron.

Aaron thinks Joe is a pompous arsehole but he plays nice and only rolls his eyes when Joe isn’t looking.

After work they meet in the lobby, hold hands as they walk back to the car. Sometimes they go home, Robert makes dinner and Aaron tries to help, or he sits with Gigabyte in his lap and keeps Robert company.

Sometimes they’d go out, just the two of them, sometimes with coworkers for a pint. Sometimes they go straight home and barely make it through the door before they’re on each other. 

Sometimes they make it to the bedroom. Sometimes they don’t.

Robert was starting to wonder if their cat would need therapy because of it.

Weekends, well weekends were just the greatest invention since the wheel weren’t they?

But Tuesday was still his favourite. On Tuesdays, at around 3:00pm Robert knows to open the chat logs. He knows what will be waiting for him.

**A_Dingle**  
Have I told you lately how much I love my handsome and sexy boyfriend?

**A_Barton**  
Bro, you two are so weird.  
**A_Barton**  
Hi Rob, same time next week?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted fluff and romantic comedy for her birthday. Hope you like it! Happy Birthday!


End file.
